Mortal's Revolution
by GravyMassacre
Summary: Mortals, the perfect tool. What better than to have them do your doings. That's what they thought. That is until they start to get dysfunctional. And in Percy's case rebellious. After a series of disaster, Percy is tasked to fight off any rebellious group. But one question keeps crossing the man's mind. Was that really the right thing to do? AU, PercyxZoe
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: AU, PercyxZoe. Reviews are appreciated. Thanks in advance. I'm open for any suggestions.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson**_

Chapter One

"Honey, was that really necessary?" Percy asked as he placed down his fork, brows crossed in indifference.

"Of course it was, she spilled tea on you," Annabeth rolled her eyes and sighed, "You know it's funny to hear this coming from the very man who played a major role in the conquest."

Percy immediately lost his appetite. He gave her a cold stare.

Annabeth's anger slowly rose. She took a sip of tea, "Oh come on! I didn't marry a coward, I married a handsome and charming commander. The very one who led a group of demigods into the battlefield, now man up!" She raised her voice but quickly calmed down now noticing her mistake.

Percy's muscles were tense and wasn't in the mood to retort. The once warm food now felt cold and stale.

Just as quickly as she threw her little fit, Annabeth got up and went to tend her husband. Her soft voice smooth as silk vibrated through his ears, "Percy, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it; my emotions got the better of me. Please forgive me." She gave him a soft kiss; a tear rolled down her face.

The kiss was stale without the feeling of fluttering butterflies he used to get when they first started dating. It was something Percy missed immensely. Though as bad as it seemed, her kiss had always taken an effect.

The now shallow breaths within Annabeth's arms could now confirm that.

Percy lifted his head and gave them some distance between their touching bodies. He stared into his wife's stormy-grey eyes.

Beauty. That's what he saw. A beautiful storm that could not be broken, a storm full of mysteries. One that he felt lost in as if he can run from his nightmares. Or at least that's what he thought he saw.

"No Annabeth, I'm the one who should be asking for forgiveness. It's my fault I'm such a wimp. I don't deserve you," Percy said sadly.

Annabeth did not nod nor did she shake her head in disagreement. Instead she said nothing.

For a while they stayed still, lost in their own thought.

Little rings of screams softly echoed through the son of Poseidon. Percy's hands slightly clenched and he became aware that he needed to calm down.

Soon enough Percy got up and left the room.

Annabeth took back her seat just in time to hear the door click behind her. Her food was cold.

She wiped her tears away and yawned before finishing her tea with a smirk.

 _ **Linebreak**_

Percy sat next to the chimney. His eyes bore into the crackling fire while he took in the silent melody of the sizzling flames. Warmth quietly seeped in, keeping the boy relaxed as much as possible.

The burning logs made the son of Poseidon look red. Not red-angry like Ares' eyes but a calming red just like if he were to watch the sunset over the horizon.

Nobody did that anymore…

Watching the sun fall down was once symbolic. A symbol that represented serenity and a new chapter of life. One of Apollo's best traits in Percy's opinion. Mortals loved the idea so much that they'd include such scene in many of their romantic stories. Stories where they'd get to live a happy life.

Unfortunately that hasn't been the case for the past few years. Those stories were ripped to shreds. The falling sun turned into a meaning of fear. Even when the morning rays shined over the horizon signifying a new day. Fear for the God of the sun himself, a man they once worshiped in good will.

Percy felt numb. All he wanted was peace for mortals and immortals alike. He sat on his knees in front of the blazing fire that he often found himself going to when in need. And he prayed. Not for the gods but for a real home. A place where he could live with Annabeth in peace. When you could hear the birds sings in the opening morning and the melodic ripples of brushing waves. He was tired of hearing the clash of metals and the bloodthirsty morning bells.

A smashing sound suddenly brought Percy back to reality. He felt the cold breeze flow onto his skin, ushering the warmth out.

The son of Poseidon got up and glanced out the window where he heard the sound.

Out the window Percy spotted his servant, Georgia. He wasn't a big fan of calling her his slave so instead he called her a servant for his sake. It felt unjust and savage, leaving a nasty taste in his mouth. Unfortunately his wife thought otherwise, so that feeling came more than he would have liked to.

Georgia wore tattered clothes, dirty as can ever be, and carried a black eye. No thanks to the incident before… Her back hunched forward in agony as she carried the wood pieces for the chimney; they were running out of fuel. Sweat slowly dripped down her forehead.

For a split second, a light tug salvaged it's way into the son of Poseidon's heart. Though even as light as something can be, a small spark can still have a chance to ignite into something big and beautiful, a fire.

As Percy continued to watch her, he couldn't for the life of him stop witnessing and feeling the pain she must have gone through these past few years as if they were linked into one whole, despite the non acceptance of his wife's acknowledge.

It all triggered a gear in his head.

Percy made his way into the cold winter breeze. He had a jacket on and a scarf that prevented the freezing gushes. He had an extra pair at hand.

For Georgia on the other hand, the cold didn't seem to be doing so well for her. She looked pale and just as ready to die any moment now.

Percy quickly jogged over to her. At first she didn't even realize Percy was outside. She was staring at the ground the whole way. Only when did she see a pair of boots did she glance up.

Georgia immediately flinched and the little logs she carried slipped out of her grasps. Her eyes grew so wide it looked as if she could be a new species of owls. The servant hurriedly scrambled in a panic to recover the fuel.

But before she could injure herself any further, Percy grabbed her arm lightly. He presented the extra attire. The mortal wanted to run but knew better. She slowly reached for the clothing and retracted at the last second out of fear that this may be a trick.

Percy looked at her in assurance and moved the articles of clothing a little forward. For the first time since that night, Georgia looked back into his eyes. Her blue eyes searched his sea-greens; undressing every little true intention he had as if he were a criminal and she were the investigator. A change in role she certainly wished would actually happen.

Wind brushed them and some specs of snow littered the both of them. Georgia grabbed the clothing. As she was putting them on, Percy went to go pick up the pieces of wood.

They went back in. Percy signaled for her to wait in front of the fire as he went to get her a hot drink.

When he came back with the drink, they both sat down watching the burning fire. Georgia of course decided to scoot away a bit because she did not feel comfortable sitting too close to the son of Poseidon.

Georgia sat there in silence all the way through and watched the dancing flames. Warmth slowly overwhelming her. She shifted her gaze to the guy next to her who stared at the fire. The mortal looked at him in confusion. Something about this man made her mind twist in a tangle and she couldn't exactly grasp onto what it was. He was different, more peaceful and welcoming. Georgia knew for certain that she very much enjoyed being at the presence of Percy compared to Annabeth. He allowed her to do what she'd like without even asking her to do anything.

She was so lost in her own thoughts that she'd forgotten about her black eye. And finally when she had the courage to speak, her body gave up and slowly went into submission to the realm of Morpheus with one thought in mind.

All of this was turning into a problem, especially for what she's been planning with the others these past few months.

 _ **Five Months Later**_

Percy watched Georgia hurriedly come back from her trip that Annabeth had assigned her to do

Her black eye had completely healed by now and she looked a bit worried. Something Percy noticed immediately but didn't probe the girl.

As she approached the son of Poseidon outside the house, she gave him four bags of food.

"Thanks."

Georgia raised her brow and nevertheless started to enter the house. Before she could reach the door, Percy reached out to her and handed some food from the bags she brought. He gave her a smile.

She reluctantly took it and gave a small smile back. It was a sad smile.

Before Percy could say anything else, Georgia quickly entered her little room not wanting to see the man she'd gotten slightly fond of over the past few months.

She couldn't give up now. It was too late to back down. Today was execution day and tomorrow she'll be free. They will all be free.

The mortal took out a vial from her pockets. The light rays made the solution clear as she examined it. The liquid looked just like water.

Her thoughts shifted to Annabeth, that BLONDE WITCH. Georgia's grip tightened around the vial. She was the one who tortured her! Her face grew hotter by the second. The pain! The lost! THE ONE THAT DID IT ALL! She doesn't even deserve Percy!

Percy…

Sweat dripped down her palms. She forced herself to stay angry, crossing both eyebrows as hard as possible and clenching both fists with all her might to no avail. Her body who decided to instead of listen to her own mind, did otherwise. Her fists loosened and she dropped on her knees.

The sound of shoes shuffling outside her room quickly alerted the mortal. She shoved the vial back into her pocket and got up. Her face already back to its regular state leaving no trace of red.

Percy's head popped out from behind the door, "You should start cooking, Annabeth is getting a little angry," he gave her an apologetic look.

Georgia nodded and hid the food Percy gave her before going to the kitchen.

Later that night, Percy sat at the dining table. Across from him was Annabeth.

"This chicken actually tastes pretty good," Annabeth admitted with a mouth full. She swallowed her food and continued to talk, "Slave, go get me some tea," she smirked all the while.

Georgia who stood silently at the end of the room, silently approached and poured her another cup of tea.

Percy watched everything in silence. Something was off about Georgia. She looked a bit shaken up. He noticed her shaky hands as she poured the tea.

"The tea tastes bitter," Annabeth spoke in a tough tone, "What did I tell you about getting my drink wrong! Come here!" Her voice raised.

"Annabeth could you please calm down, it was only a little mistake."

"You shut up! All you do is co-" Annabeth was immediately shut down with a cold punch to the face.

Percy didn't know who was more in shock Annabeth or Georgia herself.

Annabeth because she was hit by her own slave.

Georgia because she didn't even know she was capable of doing so. But one thing she knew for sure was that it felt so good and relieving.

Annabeth tried lifted her head up and before she could say anything, Georgia flew her fist again with an angry cry. She felt the adrenaline rush.

The mortal was going to throw another blow but before anything could happen Percy rushed up and stopped her swing. He held her arm firmly not letting any movement.

"ARE YOU CRAZY! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING," he shouted.

Georgia tried to shake her arm out of his hold but couldn't find any luck. She gave up and started to yell back, "THIS BITCH DESERVES IT! YOU'VE SEEN IT WITH YOUR OWN EYES," tears stormed out of her eyes, "EVERYTHING SHE HAS DONE TO ME!"

"THAT DOESN'T MEAN YOU COULD JUST DO THAT!" Percy shouted in anger and shoved the girl away. He shuffled towards Annabeth checking if she was alright.

"YES IT DOES!"

Percy ignored the mortal and lifted Annabeth's face up. A huge spot of purple-ish red was visible on her cheekbone. She had a cut near her eye and blood leaked out. His wife's eyes were completely shut.

"Annabeth are you alright?" Percy asked in a panic.

No reply.

Suddenly she started to cough. Each cough grew more violent by the second. With a heavy force she jerked forwards and threw up. A mix of food came out but the red liquid was what caught the man's eye.

Blood.

Percy was not a medical expert but he knew for sure that there was no way two punches to the face could cause someone to throw up blood.

He turned his head to look at Georgia.

Georgia stood at the door. She looked at him with a sad expression and mouthed something out before running away.

Percy could faintly make out what she said and it went like this.

'Don't drink the tea.'

 _ **A/N: Special thanks to my beta Yoshi117. If you like Harry Potter and Percy Jackson, you should definitely check out his stories. And until next time have a nice day!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Reviews are appreciated. Thanks in advance. I'm open for any suggestions.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson**_

Chapter Two

Percy stumbled out the door. He held Annabeth bridal style and ran, leaving behind a trail of blood on the grass. Normally in any given situation he'd be disgusted when someone else's blood covered his limbs but now wasn't a time of norm. Something was definitely wrong.

As Percy ran with the restriction of his wife, the sound of shattering glass crashing and the echoes of horror surrounded him. The son of Poseidon glanced around in alertness, searching for the infirmary.

What he saw shook the bones out of him. Houses lit on fire, villagers being butchered to death. All in all, it was mayhem.

Percy stopped due to fatigue, chest heavily pumping in and out.

Still looking around for any help, he witnessed a man slice the throat of a hopeless woman. Her body fell down in one swift motion.

The man turned his head, scouting the surrounding area. His eyes landed on Percy.

Percy saw the man's hungry eyes. It burned with hatred. For a second they made eye contact. His heart froze and a chill wiggled down his spine.

With a cry, the killer charged.

Percy took off not being needed to be told twice. The son of Poseidon struggled to run faster. The longer he carried Annabeth, the heavier it felt like she got.

Percy took quick glances over his shoulder. The man was moving in.

Percy made a decision. He stopped sprinting, quickly but gently placed Annabeth down. He did not know how much time his wife had left but he did know there was no point in running if he was going to die along the way as well.

The son of Poseidon focused on the chaser. He got ready, legs firm as he took a defensive posture.

A familiar tug pulsed in his pocket, but Percy ignored it.

'Never again,' he mentally told himself.

The unknown man came rushing in, taking his knife out along the way. He raised his hand, ready to strike.

Percy quickly grabbed the man's arm before he could do any harm and shoved him hard using his free shoulder.

The man grabbed Percy's clothing and they both stumbled down. The knife flew away.

Percy, who was on top, lifted his upper body up and threw punch after punch at the guy's face.

The man covered his head with his arms. He kneed up and smashed Percy right in the balls.

Percy screamed in agony as he fell to the side, his hands covering where the hit had landed. The attacker got up and proceeded to give multiple kicks. He used all his force as if his life depended on it.

All Percy could do was lay there, waiting for the aggressor to finish him off. His vision blurred and he coughed out some blood.

For an unknown amount of time, the son of Poseidon lay on the ground broken, wishing for everything to end.

Suddenly as if an angel had heard his call and granted his wish, everything stopped. The kicking, the pain, all that was left was a terrible numbing sensation all over his body. For the first time in years, Percy genuinely smiled and sighed.

'Rest at last,' he thought.

His moment of peace was instantly shut down when his ears picked up someone grunting. Percy slowly turned his head towards the sound, immediately regretting doing so as a sharp pain travelled through his body. His eyes shot open as his brain processed the figure to be his wife.

She was waking up.

Percy checked his surroundings with the best of his abilities still feeling dizzy.

The man was coming.

Percy had no clue what was going on but nonetheless lifted himself up with a grunt for a final stand. His gaze shifted to Annabeth. Adrenaline kicked in and with a scream he charged. Just right when he was about to strike, all his energy drained away and he limped forwards onto the guy. Percy brushed his hand over the sharp pain on his torso and examined his hand.

Blood.

With a flesh ripping sound, the killer removed his knife letting Percy fall onto the ground.

Percy positioned himself on his back before letting his lids close. Just before everything went black, a moving blur flew crossed his vision heading directly towards his killer.

 _ **Linebreak**_

Luke nervously strolled through the streets of Olympus. He counted his steps, relying too much on it to keep himself distracted. He glanced to his right.

Will didn't seem to do any better. If anything, worst. He returned the glance with a worried expression and gave him a reassuring nod.

It didn't work. Luke still had his mind on Percy. His buddy who looked beaten up half to death the last time he saw him. If he had intervened anytime later, Percy would've certainly already have been dead.

His thoughts shifted to the daughter of Athena, Percy's spouse. She was present during the assault and Luke had instantly spotted her after killing the mortal.

The guilt started to chew on his brain. He had aided Annabeth first without a second thought when at the time, Percy was the one who needed assistance first. Luke saw the mortal stab Percy with his own eyes before going unconscious… while his wife was wide awake. Luke felt like he was the one who held the knife.

Finally both children of the gods stopped abruptly. The entrance of the throne room lay ahead. It stood tall in all its glory, decorated with golden ornamentations, Luke couldn't find himself envisioning any better gate. Though he did not let that thought deceive him. Imagine the inside.

Luke didn't need to, nor did Will.

With a final glance at each other, they both pushed one side of the gate open. Both engulfed in light as they stepped in.

The door closed behind them with a loud CLANG and the light subsided as the demigods' pupils adjusted.

The first thing Luke noticed was the hearth. A circular royal fountain-like structure situated in the middle of the throne room. In it were crystals that jutted out. They looked orange; the color taken from the reflected rays of the flames bursting around and in them. Most of the room relied on it to be visible.

Around the hearth settled twelve oversized thrones. Each one of the thrones were designed differently according to their designated higher classed immortals. Luke imagined what his would look like if he were an Olympian.

Behind the thrones, greek marble columns supported the rounded roof. Torches hung on these columns illuminating the rest of the room. A hole just above the hearth, allowed the smoke to dissipate into the thin air.

Wind coursed through the throne. The faint wave of electricity that danced in the air made the son of Hermes acknowledge the king's mood.

The throne room was silent. The sizzling flames were the only things heard as if the room was empty. But that wasn't the case. On each one of the thrones were occupied by a god or goddess. They were all lost in their own thoughts.

Luke and Will bowed, not wanting to anger the king of Olympus any further.

"Rise demigods," Zeus initiated the meeting.

Luke unconsciously played with his thumbs.

"What in Hades is going on down there?!" The king yelled abruptly causing the room to grow darker.

"Milord," Luke swallowed hard, "The mortals are…" He averted his eyes, looking at the marble floor.

"The mortals are what!" Zeus' anger rose. He wanted a straight answer immediately.

"The mortals are rebelling aggressively, milord. They've seemed to have wiped out almost half of the demigod population," Will answered for Luke. The son of Hermes silently thanked him.

Murmurs filled the room. It was quickly gone as everyone felt the aura around Zeus. Sparks of blue electricity danced in the king's eyes. You could hear the thunder booming outside the building.

"YOU INSOLENT BOY! MORTALS?! YOU GOT WIPED BY MORTALS!" Zeus roared. He got up and a huge blinding white lightning rod materialized at his hand. The other Olympians winced at the raw power of such weapon. Sparks of electricity dancing around it.

"I'LL SHOW YOU HOW YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO WIPE A DEMIGOD!" He raised his arm.

Before anything could happen, the hearth grew. Its flames bursting bigger in all kinds directions, passing through the hole on the roof. The orange flourished to red, to blue as torches followed its example. The room grew to a blinding light of blue, the heat clearly detectable. Luke covered his eyes with an arm as sweat beads started forming on his forehead.

Until everything dropped, the cold breeze touching the demigod's sweaty face. Luke slowly removed his arm, unsure if it was safe yet. He watched the flames turned back into its original color as it shrunk down. This time smaller than when he had entered the room, just enough to light up the room.

Zeus forced his bolt to disappear in thin air as he retired to his throne. His expression was calmer but still angry. He glanced at Demeter. Who only looked back with a worried expression. Like if Zeus had telepathically spoken to her, Demeter nodded before teleporting away leaving behind a current of air, different kind of seeds looming in it.

Luke gave Will a brief look of confusion.

Will shrugged.

The room was silent once again.

Athena, for the first time since the meeting has started, spoke, breaking the silence, "How did the mortals even manage to kill off so many demigods?" She gave them a quizzical look.

The other Olympians perked up as well, clearly thinking the same thing. It didn't take being a goddess of Wisdom to contemplate such question.

"We don't know milady," Luke answered this time, shuffling uncontrollably under her gaze, "It all happened in one day. Reports of demigods throwing up blood just before they passed into the realm of Hades spread rapidly."

"Infirmaries filling up to the brim," Will added in, "Few will live while most of them die," he whispered the last part out just loud enough so they could hear him.

"And it still continues. The humans don't seem to be affected. In fact, there have been multiple reports of mortals attacking demigods. Groups of rebellious mortals are being formed," Luke continued, hinting that this was obviously the mortal's doings.

Athena nodded in acknowledgement, "Must be a disease."

Then Apollo spoke up, "There is no cure but if I get close enough to the source, I may be able to identify it." He had known what was going on.

Will looked up at his father, subconsciously wishing that his father would give him some kind of acknowledgement.

The other gods and goddesses listened in curiosity.

Zeus who somehow managed to stay quiet the entire time, tried to calmly state, "I want them dead, any mortal or rebellious group who oppose Olympus shall be disposed of."

"Father, I don't thin-"

"Do not defy my orders!" Zeus interrupted Athena with a rough tone.

Athena stayed quiet.

"Hermes, call in Perseus. I want the generals back in order."

Hermes did not retort. If Athena thought it was wise to stay quiet, he did as well.

"Excuse me, milord. I came here for a reason," Will gulped down some saliva, "Percy is healing from a close to fatal injury," he glanced at Poseidon who had a stoic expression. Something flashed in his eyes but Will couldn't make anything of it.

"I don't care! Inform him when he's has recovered," Zeus flashed away, leaving no room for any opposed opinion.

Not even noticing that Luke had tried his best to not look at his father the entire time.

 _ **Linebreak**_

Percy stirred as the morning rays filtered through the window, shining directly at his eyes. He let out a groan before tugging his blanket closer. Something he immediately regretted doing as he felt the pain on his torso. That was enough to let his lids open.

Percy stared up at the unrecognizable ceiling, face morphed into confusion. This was definitely not his room. He carefully lifted himself, checking his surroundings. Judging by all the medical materials laying around, he found himself in an infirmary.

Just before he could do anything, Percy heard a buzz coming from outside. Will instantly popped himself inside while Percy could hear faint whispers coming to a halt as the door closed.

"You're finally awake!" Will exclaimed with a huge smile, going in for a hug only to remember that it wasn't a good idea to do so. They resorted to a fist bump as Percy smiled back, ignoring the slight pain on his face.

"How's it going man, has life been treating you well?" Percy said; glad to see his pal again.

"Certainly better than the treatment you've been getting," Will responded, eyeing him up and down.

"Right…" Percy's face turned serious, trying to remember what happened. He winced at the discovering of the throbbing pain in his head.

Will placed a hand on his shoulder, "Don't worry about it. Have some ambrosia and go take a shower. Everything should be fine," he brought up a little jar of ambrosia and pointed to the bathroom.

Percy did as he was told.

Coming out the bathroom, Percy felt refreshed. He stretched his muscles with a sigh and looked around. The room was empty.

His face now completely healed and everything else felt much better. A few bruises now and then but nothing noteworthy. Percy checked his torso and his hand wandered over a wound mark, making him grimace. Probably the worst mark he had so far.

Finally he recalled the past event, remembering that someone had saved him. Though he did not know who. He noted himself to thank the person if he ever found out who.

His thoughts shifted to Annabeth, his wife. The son of Poseidon heart froze. What had happened to her? Was she even alive?

Percy was brought back to life when he heard shuffling shoes outside the door. A shadow now visible over the little slit under the door. But the doorknob didn't budge.

Percy went towards the door. He heard someone whisper in a whining tone just at the other side, "How does this thing even work. I can't even hear anything. SHHH!"

The son of Poseidon opened the door and down came a wild Leo. He came stumbling forward and Percy caught him just before he hit the ground.

Snickers were emitted behind Leo.

Percy helped Leo up and patted him down, "You alright kiddo?"

Leo huffed in embarrassment, face fully red. A stethoscope hung weirdly on his head.

Will went up to Leo and took back his stethoscope, "I'll take this. You were placing the drum the wrong way." This only made him earn more chuckles from the other people present. Somehow Leo's face grew even redder.

Percy scanned the others. His face lit up as he recognized his friends. Thalia stood up in excitement. Next to her, sat his lovely wife who gave him a warm smile. Not so far away was Luke who gave him a brotherly smile that hid all his anxiety away. Last but not least, Jason held Reyna by the waist as they both waved.

"Hey guys," Percy smiled, glad to see his friends, "It's been awhile."

Thalia was the first one to answer, "Definitely, way toooo loooong," she hugged him, not caring about his bruises. Finally she let go before giving him a playful punch on the shoulder, "That's for waiting till you almost die."

"Miss you too, Thals," he tried to punch her back but she ducked away.

Percy and Luke did their signature handshake, "I'm glad you're alright."

Jason gave him a short hug and Percy greeted Reyna with two kisses on the cheeks.

He then went to Annabeth who silently waited for Percy to finish greeting his friends. He pecked her lips and whispered, "I'm glad you're alright. I was so worried."

Annabeth returned the gesture, though it seemed a bit forced. Percy thought nothing of it. Annabeth whispered back, "I was worried sick for you."

They locked eyes, silently telling Percy that they would talk later and gave each other a warm embrace. Annabeth felt a bit tense in his arms.

They separated and Percy went over to Leo.

"So why was I suddenly so popular overnight?" Percy ruffled Leo's head. The son of Hephaestus tried to escape in annoyance to no avail.

"Overnight… More like OverOverOverNight," Thalia stated, over dramatising her last few words, though the others seemingly nodded in agreement.

Percy understood the message, "Just how long was I exactly out for?"

Will was about to answer but Luke beat him to it, "Three days."

Percy's eyes widened as reality hit him full force. Then he remembered. Almost like his very own head was hiding the hard truth from him. To protect him or to destroy him. The son of Poseidon hoped it wasn't the latter.

The screams, the innocent murders, houses being burnt to crisp. What the heck was happening out there?

Percy followed his way to the window, taking a deep scan outside. Then he saw it… Mount Olympus not far off into the distance. His face grew pale.

This was definitely not going to end well.

He felt a hand settle over his shoulder, making him turn around.

"Are you alright Perce?" Reyna asked in worry as she examined his features.

Percy forced a smile, "Of course I am, why wouldn't I be?"

Nobody bought it. In fact, it appeared quite the opposite. All their familiar faces turned into that of sorrow and despair.

Suddenly, a blinding light sparked in the center of the room and emerged a Hermes. Everyone in the room bowed except Percy.

"Perseus," the god paused for a moment, "We need to talk."

 _ **A/N: Special thanks to my beta Yoshi117. If you like Harry Potter and Percy Jackson, you should definitely check out his stories. And until next time have a nice day!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Reviews are appreciated. Thanks in advance. I'm open for any suggestions.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson**_

 _ **Chapter Three**_

Percy's eyes crossed as he stared down at the familiar ballpoint pen. He read the words engraved onto the pen, _Anaklusmos_.

The word 'Riptide' flashed in the son of Poseidon's mind. A shiver travelled down his spine.

Someone knocked on the door. He heard Annabeth's voice on the other side, "We're leaving soon."

"Alright I'm coming. Give me a moment," he replied.

Percy threw the pen away carelessly, not caring about it's whereabouts. He did not want it. He got up and finished packing, placing the last jar of ambrosia inside his bag. He placed the bag on his back, his unpacked tent laid over the bag. Percy picked up a celestial bronze sword, sheathing it in between the supply bag and his back. The hilt jutted out over his shoulder. He preferred to use this one instead of Riptide at the moment.

Percy left the barracks. Outside he was met with the rest of his friends except Leo and Will, all packed up and ready to start their quest. The word quest left a bitter taste in his mouth. For what he had to do, it went more along the lines of kidnapping and assassinating.

Leo wasn't coming. Hermes had asked him to do a rather different request. No one knew what it was besides that Hermes said it was ' _classified_ '.

Will had to stay behind, in case of an emergency. The duty of healing came with great pressure.

"Alright, where are we heading?" Percy caught Annabeth's glare. He followed it, landing on the extended hilt of his sword. The son of Poseidon shook his head ever so slightly just enough to let his wife know. She only huffed.

"Past the border? Hermes did say we needed to find the 'source'," Jason spoke, giving in his suggestion.

Annabeth nodded, "Sounds reasonable. There was no way that they could've arranged all of this within the border," mentally agreeing that it was indeed the mortal's work. The others did not say anything of it which probably meant they all thought similarly if not the exact same.

At the mention of some sort of arrangement, Percy thought of Georgia. His heart thumped hard. He felt betrayed and angry.

Percy looked at his wife's eyes, checking if she thought identically. Those grey eyes showed a hidden storm.

The rest of the team nodded in agreement.

But Percy was hesitant when he did. Perhaps, they were going to the wrong place? Perhaps… it wasn't an attack from the mortals. His mind shifted back to Georgia. The clear evidence weighed his decision down.

He shivered at the thought of the vast land beyond the god's powers. A place demigods certainly did not want to be. Even the gods needed to be careful. Stories of wild creatures and insane mortals lingered around for generations, each one of them originating from that very place. Of course his friends did not believe in these legends, hence the lack of hesitation.

But one thing Percy knew for sure was that fighting one of these supposed creatures before did not help convince such lack of cautiousness.

 _ **Linebreak**_

Percy stood facing a concrete wall. It rose intimidatingly ten feet tall as the trees protected it from the sun trying to cast down life into it. Long green vines dangled down, snaking through head-size holes and down to the floor. Crumbles of concrete littered the devoid land. Beyond the wall and border, Percy saw thick layers of trees covering the land as it dissolved into the dark and black horizon.

The son of Poseidon shuddered. The hair on the back of his neck rose. He felt as if someone was secretly watching him.

"Percy wait up," Thalia who was out of breath called out, making him turn around.

The others followed behind her. Upon arrival they all stopped for a pause. No one spoke as Percy felt their eyes gaze up the wall.

It had taken them three days of constant walking to reach the border. And now that he was actually here, Percy felt extremely uncomfortable. Something he tried to suppress on the way here. Apparently all for nothing.

"This is it," Luke said.

"Yep," Percy popped the 'p' and looked away towards the wall, hiding away his worry.

"Well then, what are we waiting for." Jason crouched down and slipped in one of the huge cracks.

They trailed behind him.

Once on the other side, Percy suddenly felt conscious of the weather around him. The air seemingly turning colder as the leaves shook from the oncoming breeze.

He looked at the others. They too seemed to notice the difference as well.

As they travelled further into the abyss, the cold started to take in effect. He could now see the burst of white fog when he exhaled.

They walked for awhile not really trying to reach a certain destination but instead looked for any clue that could lead them to one of the mortals.

Without any luck, they found a little clearing to set up camp as the sun returned into the treeline.

After talking for awhile, the team agreed on taking shifts for guard duty. Who knew how safe it was out here and no one wanted to take any risks.

Percy volunteered to take the first shift.

The dancing flames reflected off the son of Poseidon's eyes as he stared into the bonfire. He thought of the conversation he had with Annabeth two days ago. She had explained the situation leading to what happened after he got knocked out six days ago.

But that was not what bothered the son of Poseidon. They had gotten into a little argument, or at least that's what he wanted to think of it. Ever since that day, it was tense between the two of them.

Percy recalled the moment like if it had happened just a few minutes ago.

 _"_ _Perseus none of this would've happened if you would just use Anaklusmos! You even let that son of a bitch get away! What is wrong with you?!" Annabeth shouted in rage._

 _Percy tried to explain everything as calmly as possible. It wasn't easy, "I told you Annie. I can't use Riptide. You out of everyone should know exactly why," he gave her a glare._

 _His wife huffed in frustration, "UGH! Why bother call me Annie if you don't even love me!"_

 _She disregarded the mention of such sword seeing as he would never use it again. He already never did._

 _The commotion no doubt caught everyone's attention. But they all stayed in their tents, not knowing what to do or if it was their business to do anything._

 _Percy strode closer completely shocked, heart breaking. "Of course I love you Wise Girl," he looked her straight in the eyes, hand reaching for her cheek_

 _Annabeth stepped back, "Then why did you let that excuse of a filth get away?!"_

 _Percy saw the storm in her eyes. It was contagious. The ocean waves churned along the storm. "Why can't you just let that go?! I didn't have time; I was trying to save you!"_

 _"_ _I was perfectly fine! I didn't need your 'saving'!"_

Of course Percy didn't know that at the time, but she said it anyways determined to win the argument. Like she always did.

A sudden change in his surroundings brought the son of Poseidon out of his thoughts. Sweat leaked down his forehead and his brows uncrossed as he looked around. His hair stood up at the aura. A very powerful one.

His pen pulsed in his pocket and he considered it for a second, gripping it hard in his pocket, until he felt a weird urge to calm down. Percy sat back down returning to look at the fire. He saw someone sitting across the bonfire but couldn't make out who it was. How in the world did he/she get there without him noticing? He squinted to inspect the person. What the son of Poseidon saw made him fall off his little makeshift seat.

A young girl around the age of eight wore plain and modest clothing. Although a hood covered most of her hair, Percy spotted locks of hair dangle down in ringlets. Her untouched pink lips curled up in a smile reaching her warm brown eyes.

It was breathtaking.

He unconsciously smiled back.

As the little girl got up, her chair instantaneously disappeared into the mist and the fire seemingly turned even more red.

Percy immediately bowed. A goddess, he thought.

She walked up to him, lifting his chin up and signaled him to sit down as she materialized a seat next to the fire. It didn't seem to bother her.

This time Percy got a good look at her eyes. Flashing orange at times, Percy noticed the woman hidden in those childish eyes.

All the clues aligned in his head. Hestia, he thought.

"To what do I owe the pleasure, Lady Hestia?"

She looked at him in curiosity and only gave him a warm smile.

Percy felt nervous under her gaze, balling his hand into a fist trying to suppress the nervous tapping.

"Perseus do you ever feel like the world will ever change?" Hestia spoke softly.

Percy did not know how to respond. So instead like the idiot he was, blurted out an answer he himself didn't quite grasp on, "Well ya, when winter comes by the plants die and snow will begin to appear and…" His face was fully red of embarrassment.

This made the goddess let out a small chuckle, seemingly amusing her.

"When time seems to stop and everything turns upside down," Hestia looked up at the stars with a longing expression, "As you watch the worst of things become friends while the best of things turn enemies. Could it change then?"

"Milady I mean no disrespect, but why are you asking me this?" Percy asked in confusion.

Hestia ignored him, now looking back down. Her eyes lingered to his pocket for a second.

Percy suddenly felt conscious of what was in his pocket.

"Are the truths really worth knowing when you can live in a world where you choose what is true? Of course most people would already know the answer. But it only counts when they get it from the right place."

There was a moment silence. Percy pondered at her words.

Hestia placed her hand under his chin, making him look at her, "Just remember Perseus, everyone has a hearth but not everyone has the heart to tend it. Maybe that's when things can change."

She slowly dissolved into the air as her last words replayed in the son of Poseidon's head.

 _ **Linebreak**_

Percy woke up the next day still very tired and… painfully. Luke had to pinch him, seeing that he wouldn't budge. He silently promised his revenge.

The son of Poseidon had a hard time falling asleep. He couldn't keep the words of Hestia out of his head.

Reyna had suggested that they'd separate into groups so that they could cover more ground in a shorter amount of time and later return to an assigned rendezvous to share what they've acquired.

While Annabeth acknowledged her plan, she did not agree. They were in the middle of nowhere and it wasn't safe to reduce the amount of people in one's group. Not until they knew where they stood. Everyone accepted her reasoning, being the daughter of Athena and all.

So the group travelled together still looking for a clue. It could be anything, any sign of humans.

"You know... maybe they've all left to cross the border, seeing as most of the demigods were gone now," Thalia shrugged, "Maybe because they knew we were going to come here?"

The others shrugged as well. They hadn't found anything yet. It was something that really discouraged them.

They looked at Annabeth… except Percy.

Annabeth walked in lead at the front, not turning around even if she knew they were waiting for an answer. Something had caught her attention. She signaled them to come forth. The grass stained red.

Together they approached the tainted grass. Annabeth took a small twig lying on the ground and touched it. The, what they assumed was, blood smudged onto the stick. Something recently happened here.

As much as how excited they were to find some kind of clue, they tried their best to stay quiet as the trail of blood went further into the forest. The trail grew bigger with large spots of blood dotting around the ground. Even some leaves were touched by this substance.

Suddenly a cry discharged into the sky. It sounded horrible.

Percy trembled as he saw some birds fly away from the direction of such sound.

The team eyed each other and nodded. They continued towards the sound.

Finally they reached the edge of a clearing. They placed their equipments down, incase they needed to fight.

Percy who was now in front took lead, clearing a little opening quietly from the leafy bush so that everyone could watch what was going on.

There were four people. One man on a chair and three other people surrounding him; one big and bulky woman and two men. One of the men had an eyepatch while the other looked more built and had multiple scars on his face.

Percy couldn't see the face of the guy sitting because his head hung down. He noticed the man was tied up.

"I am going to ask you one last time! Where is he?!" The bulky woman lifted up a knife to his chest that was already all scratched up.

"I don't know," the man said tiredly, out of breath.

The woman struck her blade slowly and just close enough to leave a red line across his chest.

The captive bellowed in agony.

Percy flinched hard.

The knife holder gestured the two men by her side to shut him up. They pulled his hair back, bringing his face up and wrapped their hands over the guy's mouth and jaw, forcing him to close them.

The captive shook and wiggled helplessly.

Percy had enough.

As the woman brought her knife back up about to leave another mark, Percy jumped out into the clearing shouting, "I'm here!"

His fists were clenched so hard.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned around to the voice.

"You are?" The lady asked raising an eyebrow. The two men were already approaching.

"I'm your failure."

To Annabeth's surprise, Percy took out his old ballpoint pen and uncapped it.

The pen morphed into a three feet sword. Its double-edged blade curved like a leaf. It glowed blue before turning back stale.

Voices started to whisper in Percy's ears but he ignored it. Now was not a good time to be distracted.

In return, both men unsheathed their swords; probably stolen. Together they charged.

Percy stepped back and blocked both of their attacks.

Much to their surprise, Luke appeared out of nowhere and attacked the guy on the right. He had the eyepatch.

Jason also jumped into the mix, snaking his way to the guy on the left, the one with the scars.

The rest of the team stayed hidden.

Patch guy stumbled back, visibly surprised. While his partner couldn't give two shit and swiped, trying to kill two birds with one stone.

Percy parried the blow and Jason sidestepped to swing right back at him. His blade connected with the man's arm, leaving a gash of blood.

While all this happened, the man with the patch rushed Luke, hitting his blade as hard as he can.

Luke lifted his sword, blocking the attack.

His opponent quickly slashed again.

This time Luke barely caught the blow. The force staggered him back.

The man kicked him on the chest, knocking Luke down.

He swung down, only to be caught by Riptide.

Percy and the eyepatch man lifted their swords. They clashed together, weapons locked at chest level. Both forcefully pushed their muscles, trying to out strength one and another.

Just at the corner of Percy's eye, the woman picked up her spear and quickly ran to her soldiers' aides. Before she could reach them, Reyna rammed right onto her knocking both of them onto the ground weaponless.

Annabeth and Thalia went to go release the prisoner.

Jason slashed his sword. Scar face barely sealed it off with his injured arm and fell down. He stopped moving as Jason's sword touched the skin on his neck, daring him to move.

Luke quickly got up.

Patch guy used the last of his strength to push Percy back and regained his stance.

Luke and Percy circled him.

Reyna and the woman flew punches at each other. They kicked and yanked.

Until the lady rolled over her and locked Reyna down, using her weight to her advantage.

Reyna had a hard time breathing as the woman focused her sense of gravity onto her chest.

Thalia hurriedly came to the rescue and kicked the lady right off Reyna. She pressed her dagger closer to her throat.

The man with the eyepatch noticed that they were losing. He quickly made a choice and decided on a sudden tactic that would either get him killed or get one of his opponent killed.

He threw his sword at the Luke.

Luke dived away, barely dodging the sword as he landed down a ditch.

Patch guy hurriedly crouched down, grabbing some dirt in one swift motion. He threw it right at Percy's eyes before he took off.

Percy recoiled back and quickly wiped his eye. He ran after the bastard with a dirty yet angry face. The son of Poseidon raced with increasing speed.

The mortal seemed to find himself familiar with his surroundings as he hopped over roots of tree that grew out from the ground and ducked under overhung branches; leaves pushed behind from the force of his kicks.

Percy followed behind him, mimicking his every move. He came closer. The son of Poseidon reached for the guy's shoulder.

The target leaped.

Suddenly Percy jerked forwards as a hidden force gripped his feet. His face planted on the floor as something dragged him back, face tasting the dirty ground. He was then lifted up into the air by the feet as his head hung down.

It took a moment for Percy to regain his senses.

The mortal looked at him with a crooked smirk, "Such a shame," he took out a Swiss army knife. His grin reached his lit up eyes as he stalked forward.

Percy did not say anything. Instead he kept a neutral face and gawked at something behind the man.

The mortal turned around in curiosity, trying to follow his gaze with raised brows. He did not see anything out of place and returned his attention back at the hung up man.

Only to watch Percy use his leaf shaped sword to cut the rope that restricted him from escaping. The son of Poseidon fell down, flailing his limbs aimlessly.

With a loud THUMP, he landed hard on his back. Percy groaned.

The stranger had to give him props, good plan but poor execution. He chuckled and swiftly kicked Percy's hand, making him release his grip on Riptide. Just for good measure, he kicked him on the side of his torso, causing him to visibly grunt.

The mortal reached for his victim's sword. His hands wrapped around the hilt, he tried to lift the sword.

Key word 'tried'.

The sword wouldn't budge, making the man jerk forward at the unexpected weight. His expression turned to that of confusion as he attempted again to no avail.

He inwardly gave up in frustration and instead mentally agreed that his knife would do. Turning around, he was unexpectedly punched straight to the face. Shuffling back and tripped on the sword. He silently cursed himself for underestimating his opponent.

Percy kicked him, returning the gesture.

Much to the guy's surprise, the son of Poseidon picked up his sword with ease and threatened his life.

"Who are you working for? And where can I find him?!" Percy barked.

The stranger looked at the tip of the sword as it glowed blue. He flinched at the acidity in Percy's piercing eyes. It shined in sync as dark blue particles swirled, large tsunamis crashing around.

He swallowed hard, his Adam's apple hovered up and down.

"WHERE?!" Percy shouted, trying hard to control himself.

The man did not test him, "Head north, look for a tall crooked tree. It's hard to not notice," his voice trembling a bit.

With a frustrated growl, Percy moved his sword away and turned around. He did not want to be seen even if there was only one person which he didn't even care about.

The stranger watched the light of his sword slowly diminish. And he saw his chance.

As silent as possible, he slowly reached for his knife not far away from him and stood up.

He lunged.

Percy swiftly spun around in a 360, slicing the man's head off.

A thud can be heard.

The son of Poseidon threw his sword away. It now radiated so strong that even he was scared of it.

 _ **Linebreak**_

Annabeth watched in worry as the others interrogated their captives. She glanced back at the person they had saved, Nico he called himself.

"So I was wondering," she paused for a moment, "Who these people were actually looking for?" She asked quietly, not sure if it was an appropriate question to ask at the moment.

Nico looked at her attentively, "Athena?"

Annabeth nodded, knowing fully well what he was talking about.

"Hades," Nico said.

Annabeth raised an eyebrow.

"They're looking for a son of the forge. I myself do not know his name," Nico looked a bit unsure.

The daughter of Athena noticed but didn't pry. He had enough of a day. Why should he even trust her?

They were interrupted by Reyna.

"Annabeth, the woman Clarisse says we need to head south."

 _ **A/N: Special thanks to my beta Yoshi117. If you like Harry Potter and Percy Jackson, you should definitely check out his stories. And until next time have a nice day!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Reviews are appreciated. Thanks in advance. I'm open for any suggestions.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson**_

 _ **Chapter Four**_

Luke sat worried on the ground as he watched over their two captives. One of them being a woman called Clarisse. Most definitely the more scarier one out of the pair.

Clarisse was broad and had as much muscles as an amateur weight lifter could dream of. Under her short, brown and stringy hair, she wore a contemptuous smile every time you'd look at her.

Just sitting in back of her, all tied up together with Clarisse, sat a grumpy man named Mark. He too was tall and tough but the silhouette of Clarisse's big shoulders out ranked his.

Clarisse chuckled in a mocking tone as Jason and Reyna returned from the treeline without a sign of anyone behind them. Which was disheartening news to everyone there but the two people sitting down all tied up back to back.

Luke looked at them in hope.

Jason shook his head, dissipating any hope anyone felt.

"He's dead. Vic's probably beaten his ass," Clarisse sneered.

Everyone ignored her in hopes that she was wrong and their friend was alright.

"What do we do now? He's been gone since yesterday and we still can't find him," Thalia asked, brows furrowed.

Annabeth sighed, "I think we should move on without him," she calmly said, "We don't have all the time we want. If he's alive then he would head south as well- assuming Vic told him where to go."

The others grumbled under their breath but nonetheless agreed, seeing as they weren't doing anything productive during a quest.

They packed up and headed south while keeping a close eye on the both captives that they decided to bring along with, incase of any false information. Of course, their wrists were tied together with rope.

As the group of seven traversed through the forest, more trees became apparent and older as their dark leaves covered the morning sun. Luke felt tense due to his surroundings. Something evil lurked around and he felt it.

"Guys, I don't think it's safe here," Luke voiced his concern.

"When is it ever safe?" Thalia responded sarcastically.

Suddenly a loud roar shook the leaves on the trees. Oh the irony.

The group watched ahead dumbfounded where the trees progressively fell down coming towards them as the ground shook.

Only when it came really close did they decide to run back.

However it was too late as a bizarre monster bursted out into view.

Everyone stood frozen in shock.

The creature had the head of a lion. A goat with long horns above the previous head as the body took form of the same animal. From behind, it had a snake-headed tail that stalked them with hungry stares.

Annabeth shook in fear as she recognized the creature 'Chimera' from a book she found in a local library where she lived.

The Chimera raised its lion head and roared furiously breathing fire, bringing everyone - including Clarisse and Mark - out of their stupor. They could feel the air vibrate as the heat intensified.

It leaped with open-wide mouth at the person who stood the closest in front, which was Reyna.

The daughter of Bellona barely jumped out of reach.

The others backed up.

Without any pause the monster twirled around Reyna's direction. It's snake-headed tail lunged at the son of Hermes during the process.

Luke ducked; he felt the creature touch the tip of his hair. He slashed right after, missing the snake's head by an inch.

The Chimera's mutated goat-like legs sprung into action as it dashed at Reyna. It swiped its sharp, white claws as Reyna tried to bolt out of reach.

However, luck was not on Reyna's side. The creature's talons striked her fleeing body on the arms as the sheer force of this creature sent her spiraling down. She held her throbbing arm tightly as the Chimera stalked closer. Blood oozed out at the deep punctures.

The Chimera used its tail to keep out any unwanted enemies as it approached its prey.

Annabeth knew this creature was no dumb creature unlike most of its other counterparts. It had the intelligence of the average demigod. And it seemed to be singling them out, one by one., Reyna being the first.

Thalia took the initiative, slowly advancing forward as she poked the diamond-headed snake with her spear every time it dared to snap.

The Chimera was aware of what went on around her. So she tried to quickly finish of Reyna with a breath of fire. Instead of killing Reyna, the ground shook as rocks ruptured out protectively in front of the daughter of Bellona. It turned solid black, being charred but blocked the blazing fire nonetheless.

The creature revolted around in anger. It growled furiously as its sharp eyes landed on the pale yet dark aura'd demigod.

Nico gulped hard. Nothing like taking a red juicy steak away from a very hungry lion… goat and snake.

Thankfully Thalia was in between the two of them pointing her spear aggressively at the monster. Luke took Clarisse's spear and joined Thalia.

Nico saw Jason at the corner of his eye reaching Reyna who barely fended off the snake-headed tail with her uninjured arm.

The son of Hades concentrated again, waiting for a gut feeling. He felt a tug and used all his energy to call upon it. He raised both his hands high up in the air as it flared black and the ground abruptly rumbled. Red lights shined through the cracks that started to form as an army of skeletons climbed out. The army carried all sorts of different swords ranging from stygian iron to celestial bronze to imperial gold. Few of them also wore helmets which Nico couldn't see the need to. One mild hit and they'd crumble. This did not seem to affect the army's decisions as skeletons swarmed the monster. After all, they did not need to fear death.

This was a queue for everyone to attack - not just the skeletons.

Jason lunged at the tail seeing as it was busy wiggling the undead off itself. He slashed the neck? Did snakes have necks… one long neck?

The snake was so big and thick that Jason abruptly stopped midway through the cut and went flying away, losing his grasp on his stuck sword.

The snake let out a loud aggravating HISS and shook vigorously.

Jason did not need to finish it off. The skeletons took his job as the tail got lost in the sea of undead.

Thalia watched in amazement as skeletons flew in all sort of directions. The Chimera tore them apart. She ran up the hurdle of skeletons - the feeling of crunching bones felt weird - and jabbed her spear at lion's face seeing as it posed the most threat at the moment.

As if the monster had heard her, the goat twisted its head hitting her with its horns, making Thalia miss her strike and fall on an approaching Luke. Nico willed the army to not step over them.

Annabeth approached from the other side and struck the second head with her dagger as it was distracted. The monster rumbled and she fell off.

The Chimera roared and blew fire, disintegrating most of the skeletons. With its mouth wide open, it reached down at a terrified daughter of Athena.

Annabeth shut her eyes and waited with a frozen heart.

Instead she felt a vibrating screech as she sensed the creature retreat away. She opened an eye to see the Chimera land on its side. Reyna ripped her sword out of the creature's belly.

It radiated yellow and whimpered before puffing into gold dust.

Everyone sighed.

"Ahemm."

They turned around towards the sound.

A group of ten people aimed their bows at them.

"What a lovely show," Clarisse gave them an evil grin as she held her dagger next to Nico who looked too exhausted to even look up.

 _ **Linebreak**_

Percy strode north where he was told to go. He couldn't keep his mind off of what he had just done and was walking by himself, being alone certainly did not help.

After spending the long night sleeping on the cold ground and being unable to find his companions, Percy thought it be best to start heading north. Maybe, hopefully catch the others along the way. Worst comes to worst, he'd scout around a bit and journey his way back.

Though one thing he knew needed to be done was to find food. Everything he'd packed for the quest was left behind with the others during the fight. Perhaps, water would do. He was a son of Poseidon after all. Surely some random pond was safe to drink from.

Percy did not worry too much for the others. He knew they'd win. Plus, last he checked no one on his side was hurt. Though he was concerned that they'd spend too much time trying to find him and not enough time to reach their destination. The son of Poseidon figured that that's where they would probably regroup again.

Along the way searching for this tall crooked tree, Percy discovered a little river and drank some of its water. He still wasn't sure if it were completely safe even with his status being the sea king's son. He had enough to move on.

As the sun approached the horizon and night arose, Percy decided to settle atop a tree. He felt unsafe down there. He observed the continuous trees, taking note in his head for the morning which way north was.

The son of Poseidon was surprised to see he didn't need to after all. He'd spotted a little burst of light and grey smoke not too far off into the distance. He squinted, trying to see if anything was out of order. Sure enough, it was indeed next to a tall, wrinkled and crooked tree. It practically looked deformed. Percy guessed they used it to make it easier to find the base? He wasn't sure if it was even a base. This spiked his curiosity.

After a thoughtful self-argument weighing the pros and cons, he came into resolution that he'd go check it out. Perhaps, his friends were already there? Percy knew for sure that he did not want to sleep out in the wilderness without anything again. Maybe, his friends were captured? And they needed his help.

The son of Poseidon shook his head out of the train of thoughts. He was only going to secretly scout around, lookout for any possible danger, he reasoned.

The closer Percy moved towards the light, the more he longed the warmth that slowly filtered around him. He didn't dare to come too close, instead quietly shuffled around the perimeter letting his head figure out what he really was going up against.

It was definitely a big plot of land, which meant there were probably a good amount of people. Likely not friendly, guessing from his last encounter.

He heard a few voices but couldn't quite pick up what they were saying exactly. He moved closer to get a better view.

CRACK

Percy winced like if the noise had hurt him and silently scolded himself for not being more careful. He looked into the clearing. There were two people around. Thankfully they didn't hear anything. By the looks of it, Percy couldn't shake the feeling that they weren't friendly.

A group of mortals marched into view. Both people nodded at them and they dispersed into separate smaller groups.

Percy decided that this was enough for today. He silently trudged back into a safe distance before he got caught. After making sure that he found a tree where he was sure they wouldn't be able to spot him from a distance with binoculars, he tried to sleep.

For some unknown amount of time just when Percy was about to fall asleep, his ears twitched at a sound. He shrugged it off, figured that it was just some kind of animal. Until he heard the noise again, this time sounding closer. He lifted himself up and scanned the area. The noise returned and Percy turned his head swiftly. Relief struck his heart as it was only a squirrel. He watched it in curiosity, hoping that it wouldn't bother him when he falls asleep.

Suddenly with a blink of the eye, the squirrel shot onto his tree. An arrow pierced the animal into the trunk. Red blood smudged the puncture.

Percy froze and slowly looked at the direction where the arrow was shot. His chest burned from the inside out as a fleet of armed mortals watched him carefully.

"Get him down," one of the lot ordered.

Percy guessed she was in charge.

Indeed she was. After covering his face with a cloth, they dragged him back into their base. He heard the woman shoutout more commands as he was placed onto a chair.

Finally they let him see. Percy shut his eyes at the bright light, tugging at his chained arms.

Without giving him time to assess his surroundings, the woman questioned him fiercely, "Who are you and why are you here?"

Percy did not answer, he was trying fix his eyes to the sudden exposure of light. Also trying to formulate a lie at the same time.

She growled in irritation, "Lets try and make this easy for the both of us and answer the questions. Why are you here? Are you the only one?"

The iron grip on Percy's heart loosened. His friends weren't here with them.

The girl took notice.

Once Percy's sight returned he immediately noticed that he was alone with the girl in a rather dusty, faded room.

Her dark brown eyes drilled holes into him. Dark spots dotted under them. Even if her hair was perfectly made, Percy could tell that she was tired and agitated.

"I don't even know where I am. You're the one who took me away." Percy tried to sound as sincerely as he can.

"Don't be stupid. We followed you up to that tree," she sounded as she could blow up at any second.

Clearly that hadn't worked and now she knew that he could possibly lie again. Percy silently cursed. He had no words to say.

The lady burst in fury. She wheeled her arm back and threw a punch straight to his face. "Just tell me you freaking bastard!"

Percy couldn't do anything but sit there and let her hit him. One thing he knew was that he didn't come here just to die.

"Alright, alright., some immortal sent me to spy on you guys. My name's Perseus and I'm mortal. I had no choice, he said he would kill me if I refused." he half lied.

The girl drew back, she rubbed circles on her temples. Percy swallowed.

"Alone?" She looked at him dubiously.

"Yes."

She saw through his lie and grew enraged. Her clenched hands fumed white and punched him on the stomach, "YOU LIE!"

Percy groaned as she unsheathed her hunting knifes.

All of a sudden someone bursted into room.

"Wait!"

And that someone made Percy's blood boil as his eyes radiated a slight shade of dark blue.

 _ **Linebreak**_

A girl huffed in frustration as she couldn't keep someone from slipping into her mind. She turned on her bed, trying to sleep.

She couldn't. Not with all that noise outside.

She lifted herself off her bed and got dress. The girl left her tent to see what all the commotion was all about.

There was a crowd outside. They surrounded one of those tents that she had hardly seen anyone use since she got here.

After squeezing herself closer to such tent, she heard her boss scream inside the tent.

Thankfully everyone went silent after hearing her boss' outburst. They listened silently to what the person her boss was arguing to had to say.

The girl lost interest and decided resign to her tent to try and get some rest.

Until she heard that name, the name that imprinted itself onto her mind and kept her awake from sleeping the past few days.

The horde of people watched in horror as the girl forced her way into the tent.

"Wait!" She shouted to her boss, Zoe.

Zoe scowled at her defiantly, "What is it now GEORGIA!"

 _ **A/N:**_

 _ **Just Phatom - No this will not be a cliche Annabeth cheating with an OC random. I myself dislike most stories that end up like that because it is quite repetitive.**_

 _ **Special thanks to my beta Yoshi117. If you like Harry Potter and Percy Jackson, you should definitely check out his stories. And until next time have a nice day!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: Reviews are appreciated. Thanks in advance. I'm open for any suggestions.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson**_

 _ **Chapter Five**_

"General, please listen to what I have to say."

Zoe looked at her attentively. What did Georgia know about Perseus? She nodded.

"From what I know, Perseus is important to the Olympians," that word perked Zoe's ears up, "They use him. If we keep him alive, we can use him for ourselves. He's got to kno-"

Zoe gave her those sharp eyes, daring her to finish whatever she was going to say. She wasn't suppose to know. Georgia's words replayed in her head.

"So he is a demigod?"

Georgia nodded as if it were obvious.

Her general retracted, took a long pause and she messaged her temples.

"He will be in your responsibility. If anything happens, it's all on you."

Georgia's face paled but she shook herself back to normal before her boss took notice.

"Yes of course general, I understand the consequences."

Someone rang the bell outside Zoe's tent.

"Yes?"

"General, it's me Clarisse. I've just been back from your request and the reports are ready."

Zoe signalled Georgia to exit the tent, "We'll talk about this later."

As Georgia left the tent, Clarisse entered the flap. Clarisse greeted Zoe with a small bow. "Nothing about the child, but we've captured six demigods. One escaped," she said with a straight face, hoping that her boss wouldn't get mad.

Zoe nodded, "Details."

Clarisse recounted everything that had happened down south leading up to now; from getting captured - with a bit of modification - to the fight with the Chimera.

Retreating from Zoe's tent, Clarisse led her boss to their captives.

As Zoe approached the entrance, she immediately notice the way their captives gave her nasty looks. One who had spiky black hair stuck her tongue out, clearly trying to taunt her. Though Zoe did nothing but give a mere glance and signaled her guards to separate them for interrogation.

It was rather difficult during her investigation, but Zoe managed to eventually make everyone speak. Those like Reyna complied to her questions and recounted their story. The same couldn't be said for the others - she had to be more forceful - but they nevertheless gave in and told her their side of the story. Most of them matched up with Clarisse's, other than the fact that they were deliberately trying to exclude a missing member. And Zoe's suspicions were running wild.

Nothing was said about any motive but she knew they had come here to do something, something dealing with her. After all, no demigod hanged out past the border just for shits and giggles.

Suddenly something popped up in Zoe's mind. And she knew exactly what she wanted Georgia to do with Perseus.

 _ **Linebreak**_

Percy groaned as he opened his eyes. For a split second, he felt confused but instantly recollected everything that had happened like if he were watching his memories at a theatre. He tried to move his hand only to find himself still chained up. He heard someone approaching from outside and immediately shut his eyes.

Percy listened as the person entered. She sighed but said nothing. For a long moment nothing happened. The son of Poseidon wondered what the person was doing, she hadn't left yet and still he heard nothing.

Percy lifted his lids ever so slightly just enough to check out who entered. His eyes shot open as he instantly grew angry. Standing in front of him was the very person whom Percy did not want to see, not in a million years.

Georgia was looking at Percy nervously, until a set of eyes startled her, making her jump and recoil back. She quickly straightened herself and faced the son of Poseidon who looked at her furiously but said nothing. She cleared her throat and said in trembling lips, "You will follow me," as she unlocked his chains.

Percy grunted as he tested his wrists that were now red. He suppressed the urge to lash out and flanked Georgia outside into the morning rays.

Percy looked around in uncertainty as he followed the girl to the unknown. Finally they emerged to an outdoor dinning hall. There were many people sitting on wooden benches, eating like pigs as food flew around. Georgia brought him to one of the empty table and left him there.

Percy was getting many looks as he looked around. Some looked as if they wanted to kill him while others smiled devilishly looking like they had something torturous in mind. The son of Poseidon ignored them. Just at the corner of his eyes he spotted Reyna, who didn't seem to notice him. Not yet. He looked around to see if he could see any other of his friends, ending with no luck. He could only pray they weren't captured as well.

Just then, Georgia returned with two metal plates. A single sausage and burnt toast was served in one of the plate while the other had two greasy bacon strips, scrambled eggs, unburnt toast and other delicious thing. Percy's stomach growled.

He reluctantly reached for the less tasteful one, knowing that it was obviously meant for him. However, Georgia surprised him when she shoved the filled plate to him and resigned on the bench across from him with the burnt toast plate.

Percy gave her an arched brow before without a word, started rifling through his food.

Georgia slowly ate hers, nit-picking at the burnt crust and looked everywhere but Percy. She did not say anything. Neither did Percy.

Finally when mostly everyone had retreated from the dining hall, Georgia guided Percy away towards the entrance of their camp. Along the way, Georgia told him stiffly, "We're going on a quest," and wouldn't let him retort. Not that he was in the position to do so.

As the entrance came closer, Percy could make out two figures already there.

Georgia greeted the girl who Percy recognized to be her general. They moved aside to talk in private, leaving Percy with some random unknown dude.

Percy seriously considered running free, seeing as only one guard watched them at the moment but decided that it would be useless. They'd catch him in less than ten minutes.

"Nico," the unknown guy held up his hand, "You're the one who got lost right?"

Percy shook his hand, "Per-"

"Percy. I already know. Your friends were worried sick when they couldn't find you. I must thank you for attempting to save me."

Percy's eyes grew in realisation.

"Are they here with you?" He whispered as if the guard was secretly trying to listen in on their conversation.

"Ya."

Before anything more was exchanged, Georgia and her general returned. The girl who introduced herself as General Nightshade told them of what they were doing.

"Nico will help us find an entrance to the Labyrinth," she simply said without further explaining.

"What do I do? Why am I co-"

"I don't recall asking you to speak," Zoe cut him off, her voice laced with venom.

Percy's blood boiled with anger but he didn't act upon it at the sight of Georgia's suggestive glare. He wasn't even sure why he'd listened to her.

Percy was given his old travelling equipment and they started their journey.

Nico had explained that it wasn't that easy to find such an entrance; having only found twice his entire life. Though Nightshade didn't have any of it and threatened him.

This grew Percy's displeasure for the general. She was nothing but a bitch the whole time.

Other than that, nothing was exchanged between the group throughout their journey. Percy couldn't talk to Nico because he was too busy concentrated on finding a delta symbol. Georgia wouldn't speak to him, not with her general nearby. However, Percy wasn't even sure if he was ready to talk to her anyways. And the general was out of the question.

Eventually for what seemed like years just before the sun completely retreated into the horizon, Nico had managed to find a delta sign inside a little cave they stumbled upon.

He touched the symbol that was engraved onto a stone wall and it glowed blue before crumbling into chunks of rocks that vanished right before hitting the floor.

With a final glance at the hollow, black hall, they entered one by one.

Percy expected it to be colder but found himself fine with the temperature. Torches magically appeared hung on the walls, letting them see. From inside, it felt bigger - about the size of the average school hallway - than looking in from the outside. He turned around to see the entrance disappear and get replaced by an extension of the already long hall.

They decided to get some rest there as the four of them felt tired. Nico was forced to take first shift of guarding. The two girls weren't too worried about him taking off; it was suicide anyways. As much as Percy did not like it, he and Nico knew better that they needed the other two to stay alive.

Nico's shift went by safely and Percy grumpily took his position.

Percy was still tired but held himself enough to stay alerted for any danger. Just right when he was about to fall asleep, a loud growl shot his eyes open. More growls came from behind him as Percy hurriedly woke everyone up.

A big, black silhouette suddenly appeared further down the hall. Its beady red eyes shined in the dark. As it stalked closer, the first thing Percy noticed was the horns that became visible as the light touched it's bull-like body.

"Minotaur!" Nico shouted.

All four of them twirled around and ran as fast as they can. There was no room to fight. They hurried into the never-ending corridor that grew darker the further they went, finally submerging completely into the darkness. The hall vibrated all the while as the Minotaur gained speed, quickly catching up to them.

All four of them approached a dimly lit room that forked out two other paths. The growing quake forced Nico, who was at the front, to choose rapidly. He went left with Georgia edging behind him.

However before Percy could run through, a solid wall solidified in the way and in a panic ran to the other path, which was also blocked. He turned around and the path where the Minotaur was had disappeared as well. They were trapped in a circular room.

Zoe panicked and slammed the wall hysterically as if there was a secret brick to ignite a secret escape. Stopping when she knew it was completely useless, she slouched against the wall and glared at Percy, who didn't dare to look back at her.

"It's all your fault!" Zoe said.

Percy grew angry. "My fault?! It's all your fault!" He said.

"You were the one who couldn't wake us up earlier! What were you thinking - Oh let's wait till the feakin' Minotaur gets closer before I wake anyone up!" She got up to her feet.

Though there was no point in doing so because suddenly the room shook, making them both fall, the walls began to spin and the sound of clanking gears vibrated through the stone walls. Percy knew they were moving because it gave him the same feeling when - at some point in his life - he was transported from the trunk of a carriage.

With a booming click, the room halted still. Percy lifted himself up and shook himself back to reality. Much to his relief two archway appeared, opposite across from each other.

Zoe entered one of them and Percy reluctantly trailed behind her, keeping a safe distance between both of them.

"What do we do now?" Percy voiced out after a long silence of walking, his words echo through the empty place as if there were fifty Percys repeating themselves.

Zoe didn't show any sign of recognition.

"I mean… why did we even come here?" Percy said not expecting an answer from that thick head of hers.

"Shut up will you! You're going to follow me without a word." She hissed without even giving him a glance.

Percy ignored her tone, "You don't even know where we're going."

Suddenly he saw her abruptly stop and went to see why she had done so. Percy's hair spiked at the shallow pit overhead, a body-length and a half deep to hold snakes down that hole. Their slithery curves made no movement so Percy guessed perhaps they were sleeping.

"We could jump this. It's not too big," Percy whispered carefully not to wake the reptiles.

"Umm… are you sure? Because-" Zoe looked terrified at the snakes but tried to collect herself before Percy could notice.

Unfortunately for her, it did not go unnoticed by the son of Poseidon.

"It's fine they're asleep. I'll jump first and catch you right after."

"I don't need anyone to catch me," She silently retorted.

Percy strode back for a good run-up, "If you say so," and ran, jumped, landing on the other side. He gave her a thumbs up.

Zoe looked at the sleeping snakes one more time and did her run-up. Panic struck her as she jumped and felt on her last step slip.

"Ahhh!"

Her body flew roughly onto the wall of the pit that collided hard onto her knee. She gripped the edge as her weigh brought one hand down, her bag strap slipped past the arm.

Percy quickly grabbed her only arm hanging. "Give me your other hand."

She complied and with a grunt raised her hand, Percy took it and started pulling her up.

Then she shrieked and wiggled, losing grip with her other arm, her bag fell down the pit. Percy caught her arm, looking over the edge to see what was wrong, saw a snake dangling down from her ankle, it's fangs were the only thing that hung.

With all his might, Percy hauled her completely up and out. He sliced the snake in half with Riptide.

 _ **Linebreak**_

Nico slowed down once he was sure all he could hear was only his and the other member's footsteps. His chest pumping heavily, he checked behind him and horror struck his now stone cold chest. There was only himself and Georgia.

Georgia caught his expression and investigated the problem herself, turning pale.

After taking a break to regain their breaths and thoughts, they strolled further into the darkness.

"So why did we need to come into the Labyrinth? What were you ladies planning to do?" Nico asked curiously.

"It's not my choice to answer. All I can say is that we need to find the heart of the labyrinth," Georgia replied in a manner that said there will be no argument.

Nico narrowed his eyes and said, "Are you crazy! That's impossible; no demigod has ever been there other than the maze creator himself. We don't even know our way through the labyrinth."

"Well we can't leave now, could we? Don't know where the exit is so why not just search for it until we manage to find an exit. We might run into the other two along the way."

Nico said nothing else knowing that she was right. Though he felt worried for the other two, he was sure glad he didn't get stuck with Zoe. She was a wild one. Percy definitely would have been better but Georgia wasn't that big of a hassle.

The two pair walked for quite some time until finally they saw a tiny spot of light up ahead. The spot grew bigger as they reached a small, square room. It was barely lit up by torches, looked all dusty and smelled terrible. Three other doorways gleamed black in darkness on each side of the wall. On each corner were small, rusted iron cages with old pedestals in them. On these pedestals were what seemed like papers. In the middle of the room, there was a taller pedestal with an old, wrinkled paper as well.

Nico walked up to the pedestal and picked up the paper, wiping the dust. His face frowned as there was nothing written on it.

"Come look at this."

Georgia who was trying to look at what the papers were, came to Nico and examined the material to also find it empty of words.

"Strange."

"Strange indeed. Got any idea what's inside those cages?" Nico said and placed the paper in his pocket.

"I don't know, it hard to see from the outside. I think their maps." They both examined a different cage.

"Well only one way to find out," Nico took out his sword and struck the rusted cage. It crumbled easily and he took the paper.

Apparently that was not the right thing to do; the doors started to shut as a barrier slowly slid down each one of them.

Georgia hurriedly broke her cage and slid under the exit where Nico went through just in time to hear it shut behind them.

"That was close," Nico lend her a hand.

She took it and swiped the dust off her pants, "Yeah."

Together they checked their papers. It was confusion with lines overlapping everywhere and smudges of dirt. It seemed like a map of the labyrinth, like a big jumble of directions that was a maze. There were different symbols that Nico didn't even know.

Nico's face lit up until he looked over at Georgia's map. There was a problem. They weren't identical.

"Maybe one of them is the real one?" Nico suggested.

"We've only managed to get two of them. If what you're saying is true we might not even have the right one," Georgia said in worry.

They searched on the map for a room that looked like where they had just been, fortunately finding it and compared each other's maps. They walked down the hall and checked their maps seeing if any of theirs corresponded with where they were walking.

It did not. The map showed different paths and unless there were secret pathways, the maps were useless.

They shoved them back into their pockets in frustration. They had their only chance and it was gone.

With that said, back to square one, Nico concentrated and took lead.

 _ **Special thanks to my beta Yoshi117. If you like Harry Potter and Percy Jackson, you should definitely check out his stories. And until next time have a nice day!**_


End file.
